Desde el inicio
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Como siempre, había sido por culpa de Natsu el que Lucy se emborrachara y que actuará de una forma demasiado melosa. ¿Porque quería ronronear como un maldito gato? [Inspirada en el primer arte de Hiro Mashima] [Fic en conjunto con 'Cálida Borrachera']


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Saben, normalmente hubiera escrito esto desde que salió los primeros cuadros dibujados por Hiro Mashima de Natsu y Lucy. Pero me pareció igual de importante cuando vi la imagen de Natsu con la Yukata colgando en sus caderas que no pude evitar escribir eso desde el principio._**

 ** _Y de alguna manera pienso que así está bien. Así tuve la inspiración para escribir este pequeño fic._**

 ** _Este fic puedo decir que está relacionado con el anterior que lleva por nombre "Cálida Borrachera" espero que les guste._**

 ** _Espero que sea de su agrado._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Natsu había sido el culpable de la borrachera de Lucy, si no la hubiera invintado a comer y posteriormente a beber, no hubiera sucedido tantas penas. Eso no podía borrarlo de su mente, aún cuando caminaba por los pasillos y en su espalda, cargaba a su muy dormida compañera.

Suspiro con frustración.

Todo empezó cuando empezó a tener hambre. ¿Que mejor era pedir toneladas de comida al fin que el no iba a pagar todo eso? Era mucha comida y eso no le molestaba, al final en cuentas, Happy se encontraba a su lado comiendo con mucha alegría las montañas de pescado que ordenó. Aunque tenía comida, sentía que algo le faltaba. Como si algo hiciera clic en su mente, recordó a su compañera rubia. Con una sonrisa traviesa, salió de su cuarto y fue por ella. Para su suerte, se encontraba con Levy caminando por los pasillos y hablando sobre quien sabe que cosa.

 **-¡Lo lamentó Levy! ¡Tengo asuntos con Lucy!**

Fue lo único que dijo antes de correr con Lucy en su hombros, como si de un saco de papas de tratará. Se quejaba y pataleaba, le golpeaba la espalda pero al final, ella se rindió y sólo dejo que Natsu la guiará.

 **-Estúpido Natsu, iba a ir con Levy a comprar algunas cosas**

 **-¡Oh vamos Lucy! Esto será mucho mejor que eso**

 **-Eso espero o te juró que te pateare hasta de donde no**

Al llegar a su cuarto, el montonal de comida ya estaba ahí. Dejo a Lucy con cuidado y la tomo de la mano para caminar a la mesa y acomodarla a su lado como siempre.

 **-¿Estas loco? Voy a engordar con tanta comida** -Se cruzó de brazos cuando se sentó.

 **-¿Aún cuando pedí tu comida favorita te enojaras?**

Lucy no pudo resistir a la mirada un poco triste de Natsu. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y tomar uno de los platos que contenía su comida favorita, tomo un tenedor y empezó a comer. Natsu, quien la había observado, sonrió con superioridad y de igual manera empezó a comer. Y así se habían llevado la mayor parte del tiempo, entre comidas, uno que otro regaño por parte de Lucy por culpa de Natsu. Y entre ambos, reían al ver un Happy bastante gordito moverse a un lado tratando de alcanzar su último pescado. Todo había sido normal hasta que había llegado el alcohol.

Miro la cara de miedo de Lucy, sabía que una vez que ella tomaba no podía controlarse después. Aunque esta vez la había dejado pasar, la convenció de tomar sólo unos cuantos vasos. Y así habían empezado, ambos estaban ya lo suficientemente ebrios como para reírse por una mosca que había aparecido en su línea de visión. Sin embargo, cuando escucho a Lucy hablar de una manera melosa, empezó a temer por su vida.

Y tanto fue por el miedo que le tenía, que se le bajó la borrachera.

 **-Natsu...** -Canturreaba feliz mientras gastaba a Natsu **-¿Podrías acariciarme y hacerme ronronear?**

 **-¿Porque haría eso?** -Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero ver como la ropa de Lucy empezaba a deslizarse de su cuerpo, lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

 **-Porque sólo Natsu puede hacerlo...**

 **-No quiero** -Respondió rudo.

Pero a Lucy no le importó. Con una sonrisa, empujó a Natsu al piso y pronto se subió a su cuerpo, justamente entre sus piernas son ninguna oportunidad de soltarlo. Natsu estaba nervioso, al sentir las manos de ella acariciar su cuerpo, su pecho y sus brazos. Prácticamente ella empezaba a rosarse con él.

 **-Vamos Natsu...** -Ronroneaba Lucy con sensualidad **-Sólo tu puedes hacerme ronronear**

Trago duro, quería mantener su orgullo intacto pero fue imposible no sentir las corrientes que Lucy le mandaba a su cuerpo. Soltaba gruñidos cuando sentía las manos de Lucy acariciarlo, eso estaba mal para él. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que la chica quería, acariciar por debajo de su mentón y hacerla ronronear. ¿Porque hacía ella como un maldito gato? Era un enigma. Suspiro, agradecia que Happy se habia quedado dormido.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ver como Wendy miraba con un sonrojo su acto. Tuvo que suspirar y con la mirada pedirle que no dijera nada. Ella sólo asintió y se fue antes de que se traumara más.

Todo pensamiento se fue cuando sintió a Lucy posar su mano en ese lugar en especial, solto un jadeo al sentir a Lucy acariciarlo. Tragó duro cuando vio como la ropa de Lucy empezaba a dejar descubierto sus pechos y empezaba a ver los botones rosas de su compañera.

Eso no estaba bien para él.

 **-Eres un pervertido Natsu...** -Iba a soltar una que otra maldición pero fue silenciado por un dedo de Lucy en sus labios **-Pero me gustaría escucharte ronronear**

Iba a volver escupir molesto cuando sintió los labios de Lucy cerca de los suyos. Abrió los ojos impresionado, podía jurar que sus mejillas de habían calentado. Volvió a mirar por el pequeño espacio de la puerta, vio la sonrisa de Jellal.

 **-¡Espera Lucy!** -Grito un poco alterado **-Jellal nos está viendo, no puedes...**

 **-Natsu...** -Volvió a canturrear contenta, las mejillas de Natsu se encendieron antes ver como Lucy lo mirará con sus ojos brillando y un adorable sonrojo adornar sus mejillas. **-Natsu te quiero...**

Y antes de que respondiera, vio a Lucy caer dormida. ¿Que podía hacer en esos momentos? No lo sabía, gritó de frustración, quería levantarse pero el dolor en su entrepierna se lo había impedido. Tuvo que arrastrarse al baño y hacerlo con sus manos, tenía que liberarse o seria más doloroso.

Y es como se encontraba. Había llegado a la habitación de su compañera, en su espalda cargaba a Lucy y en su cabeza se encontraba un muy dormido Happy. Acostó a Lucy a un lado y a Happy en una cómoda almohada.

 **-Te quiero Natsu...** -Sus mejillas se calentaron al escucharla murmurar, tuvo que subir sus manos a sus labios. Podía sentir aún el pequeño calorcito de los labios de Lucy sobre los suyos.

 **-Eres un idiota Lucy** -La miro molesto **-Te adelantaste a lo que te quería decir...**

Suspiro de frustración. Desvío su mirada a la pequeña caja de tinta que estaba en un mueble del cuarto, ni aún cuando estaban en un descanso, la chica dejaba sus deberes de escritora a un lado. Una idea se le vino a la mente, con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo la tinta y el pincel.

 **-Está es la venganza Lucy...**

Sonrió con superioridad antes de abrir la Yukata, ver el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy y empezar a trazar líneas por su cuerpo. Sólo sabía que su venganza sería muy dulce. Una vez que terminó, lo dejo a un lado y salió del cuarto, no sin antes tapar a Lucy y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se separó rápidamente y salió del cuarto. Tendría que desquitar sus penas con alcohol y pedirle a Jellal que no cuente nada de lo que vio.

 ** _Bonus_**

Natsu sentía su cuerpo adolorido, en especial sus caderas, aunque podía jurar que empezaba a arder un poco su espalda, cuando despertó, quería moverse cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su pecho. Al bajar su mirada, se dio cuenta de que era Lucy quien lo abrazaba, aunque el tenia sus brazos rodeando su cintura ¿Porque ambos estaban desnudos?

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe por parte de Erza, recordó lo que habían hecho. Sonrió con satisfacción antes de ver como Lucy abría sus ojos y lo miraba. Un adorable sonrojo se había instalado en su rostro y había jalado las cobijas para taparse. Natsu sonrió antes de atraparla entre sus brazos y regalarle dulces besos en el rostro.

 **-¡Para Natsu!** -Lucy reia con alegría, sentía las manos de Natsu en sus cosquillas y como la cobija había desaparecido entre ellos.

 **-No quiero** -Hizo un puchero infantil.

Los jugueteos empezaron y las risas le siguieron. Lo hecho, hecho ya estaba. Aunque tendrían que lidiar con sus compañeros despues, no dejaba a un lado lo que ellos sentían en ese momento.

Un último beso en los labios y ambos se miraron con alegría.

 **-Te quiero rara** -Natsu le dio un torpe beso en la nariz.

 **-Igual te quiero escandaloso** -Lucy sonrió eternecida antes de atraer su rostro y darle un beso en los labios.

Ambos sonrieron con ternura. Aunque había sido por culpa de Natsu dejar a Lucy beber, habían tenido una muy buen día juntos. Se apreciaban con amor y cariño, si eso hubiera sido desde el principio, todo hubiera sido diferente. O eso es lo que opinaba Natsu cuando veía a Lucy sonreír y pasar su dedo en su pecho y haciendo circulos.

Y Lucy pensó que sus días serian así de cálidos a partir de ahora. Porque a partir de ese momento, sería el inicio de algo más.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Es chistoso como es que se dieron todo tipo de situaciones. ¿Ustedes no creen lo mismo? Sólo me falta escribir algo desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida y pequeña Wendy._**

 ** _¡Esperenlo con mucha ansia!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 28 de Enero de 2018_**


End file.
